The True Lord Loss
by DaCookieMonsta
Summary: I'm sure you have always wondered where Lord Loss came from. Well, maybe it tells you further on in the series, im only on book 5, but here is his story.
1. Chapter 1

**The true Lord Loss.**

Hello. My name is Lord Loss. There are many things one could describe me as:

A killer; a blood-sucking beast; a savage monster. But there is one word that describes my kind. A demon. I am one of the demonata. You may laugh at this. You may think it's stupid. Fiction. Nonsense. But you who don't believe will wish they were never born. Because that is what I am. A demon. A killer. A savage, brutal monster. Do you people think I like this? Do you think I enjoy killing people? No. I don't. I'm sure you're thinking why I became one then. Here is my story. The story of my life. The story of how I became a killer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

It all started when there was a great war between two sets of demons, just like you humans have your various wars with each other. But this was the biggest war the Demonata had ever seen. Demons in their millions were being killed, and for many years, there was nowhere to shelter. The demons' numbers had dropped dramatically. There were only a few thousand left of all demons. But war continued. One set of demons didn't realise that in the next year or so, every demon could be wiped off the Universe. However, the other set did. That set was my people. There was only about one thousand of us left across the Universe. Before the war started, there was over a million. We realised that our enemy was not going to stop, even though we had tried to make a treaty with them. We seeked shelter. But we'd seeked shelter for eight years, since the war started. But there was nowhere to shelter. We knew we were sharing the Universe with other forms less intelligent than us, but we'd never found them. We thought that they could provide shelter for us. But there was no way of finding them.

At the time of this great war, I was not alive. I had not been born. But I would soon come into the story. Our kind, since the beginning of time, had been very religious. We worshiped a demonic God. In our clan, we had many prophets. They claimed that our Demon God had spoken to them. He had left them a message. The message was quite simply:

_A meek will come. Follow him._

Straight away, our prophets knew what was happening. They rushed to tell our King. Our King was very old, and, at the time, was ready to die any second. When he heard the news, he smiled, closed his eyes and passed away in his throne. He could finally die happily, knowing that his people would be safe, as God had sent them a hero to guide them out of war, and help them re-build them homes, and increase their numbers. Nothing happened for two months, and our numbers dipped further. Until there was about six hundred of us. Then, one day, an old Demoness, who had lost her husband many years back, suddenly became pregnant. The clan immediately knew it was the meek sent to guide them out of war. Another two months passed by, as the meek developed. The, one quiet, peaceful afternoon, the old Demoness gave birth to the meek. She died. She was too old to give birth once again. And so, the meek did not have a mother. The meek cried. The meek screamed. It shook. And finally, it rested. The meek turned to reveal its face for the first time. The meek was _me_. _I_ was sent to save our clan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**HI! IM AFRAID I PROBABLY WONT UPDATE FOR ANOTHER 4 OR 5 WEEKS AFTER THIS, OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT AT LEAST, AS, ON THE 18****TH**** JULY, I GO ON HOLIDAY FOR 3 WEEKS! OMG! BTW THX FOR READING THIS GUYS, I HAVE A FEELING IT MAY JUST BE MY BEST STORY YET! IF IM NOT ON FOR AGES, YOU'LL KNOW WHERE I AM! HAVE A NICE SUMMER PPL! ENJOY THIS! AND I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I GET BACK! BYE!**

If only I'd known what I was born for. Demons crowding around me day in day out. Bringing me gifts, coming up close to my face, whispering in my ear. The only thing I remember about what they said was that they all said the same thing. I just couldn't remember what it was. Apart from that, I remember everything that happened.

Growing up. Day by day, I became more independent. Without a Mother to take care of you, you have to learn things yourself. No one would take care of me. I was too powerful for them. That's what I was told every day. But I didn't have any idea. As I aged more and more, the upper class demons would train me in the arts of fighting. I didn't like it, but I didn't have a choice. I was told everyday that I was part of a plan to free our clan from war, but I wasn't told how I was supposed to do that. I was just a little demonling. Just like all the other young demons. I didn't see why I was different.

I was becoming more and more angry that no one was telling me what to do. Training was frustrating. I was never good at it. I failed at pretty much every task. My life was becoming miserable. Other demons used to talk about me behind my back. They would say things like:

Why did God send him? How is this feeble flop going to save us? We are all going to die.

The last one haunted me the most. Why were we going to die? The demons only attacked once or twice a month at that stage, and mostly never killed anyone. Things weren't going wrong. But others seemed to think that they were. That's when the screams began.

**See you soon! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

AAAAAHH! It had happened again. I was a failure. Nothing but a failure. Every time I did something wrong in training, they beat me. My teachers drove me to the brink of death. I couldn't take it any longer. It had to stop. The mocking voices, the beating, the kicking- it was killing me slowly. I wanted the pain and misery to go away more than anything in the entire Universe.

I was growing fast. I was a young adult demon. But I wasn't strong, and I couldn't take the pain that was being forced on me. I just couldn't see how I was to lead the clan out from war. All around me, my generation of demons were growing up, finding love, settling down. Yes, that's right, even demons can love. It was so infuriating. No one wanted me. I wasn't appreciated. At times, I wanted the suffering to end. I wanted to die.

The attacks had stopped not long after I was born into this mad world. Many said it was the charm about the place because the meek had been born, and the other clan were afraid. But, as the years passed by, less demons believed this. They didn't believe in me. No one did. Not even me.

But there was one demon that had always stuck up for me, and always smiled at me and asked what I was doing. She always used to talk to me. I felt so alive when I talked to her. I could always rely on her to understand me. Her name was Bellatricia. She was small like me. She was extremely and impossibly beautiful.

I loved her. With all my heart. As the years passed by, I fell more and more in love her. I would talk to her most days; about training and that I hated it. She would always show sympathy for me. She was the one demon I loved. But I wasn't good enough for her.

One night, I was lying in bed, thinking through my life, and, as I did most nights, how I was supposed to lead the clan out of war. Then, a huge roar rocketed round the corridor outside my small, tatty room. Instantly, I recognised the cry. But I had to be sure. I stood up, but before I could move towards the door, it opened sharply. There was a small figure standing in the doorway. She was covered head to toe in blood. It was Bellatricia. And she was in trouble.

To be continued…

**AND THAT IS DEFINITELY THAT! I GO ON HOLIDAY NEXT SATURDAY, THE 18****TH**** JULY, AND DON'T RETURN UNTIL THE 9****TH**** AUGUST! SO IT WILL BE A FEW WEEKS BEFORE UPDATES. PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON THE STORY, BECAUSE THIS IS WHERE THE ADVENTURE REALLY BEGINS! ALSO, I'D LIKE TO SAY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS BASED AROUND EXPERIENCES OF MY OWN, EVEN SO SOME OF IT IS SLIGHTLY EXAGERRATED! SEE YOU SOON.**

**CARAMELITO. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

"Lord Loss! Lord Loss! Please! Make it stop!" Bellatricia pleaded as if her life depended on it, which, it seemed to me that it did. I couldn't move, let alone speak. What was going on?

"Come! Help!" Bellatricia gestured to me. I didn't know what I had to do, but a voice in my head seemed to tell me. It told me to follow. It told me to leave this life behind. Follow Bellatricia to wherever she planned to go. But it was crazy. I couldn't. I wouldn't survive in the demonic wild.

"I'm sorry Bellatricia, but I cant leave!" I shout over the horrendous noise coming from outside my room. What was happening to Bellatricia? Before I could say anything else, Bellatricia darted into my room, grabbed me by my cloak, and kissed me. I'd never experienced anything like it before. There were no words to describe it.

She pulled away from me, and screamed at me.

"Will that make you come?! I quickly nodded, and, without a moments hesitation, we were off. The kiss changed everything. She had me hypnotized under a spell- a spell of love.

Demons were surrounding us, some jabbing at us with weapons, some screaming insults at us- at Bellatricia. It seemed Bellatricia had done something wrong. But we were untouched, and we ran out of the citidel, through the surrounding fields, and straight out towards the mountains on the horizon.

We soon slowed down and walked. Neither of us talked for hours. Then, as the mountains approached, I finally worked up the courage to speak to her.

"What was all that about?" I questioned shakily, still under her spell.

"Shush. I'll explain later," she replied in a simple monotone. Her gaze was distant.

Bellatricia slipped her hand into mine. She leant in close to my ear and whispered three words that changed everything.

"I love you."

**WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**KEEP READING, IT'S JUST GETTING GOING!**

**CARAMELITO.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

Crash! More thunder. It'd been going on for days. I was becoming weaker, with meals spread out few and far between. But I was the strong one. Bellatricia was dying. Neither of us talked about it. We didn't want to. But we both knew it. We wouldn't last much longer. All that could've saved us was a miracle. That didn't seem likely.

The meals would come about once a week. It would be a fruit or a herb that grew in the lush soils in the mountains. That was all we had to give us energy for the following week. We weren't short of water- it rained everyday. Puddles, ponds, sometimes even lakes provided us with all the water we needed. But it wasn't nice to drink.

After a long day of travelling, we decided to settle under a large tree, that would provide some shelter from the rain, although the rain didn't bother us now, as we were drenched to the skin anyway. We lay there for a while, not talking. On our journeys, we agreed to try not to make too much sound, as large, terrifying wild creatures were said to roam the steep slopes of the mountains.

But after some time, Bellatricia broke the silence.

"Lord Loss. I'm weak. There's not much time. There's something you must know," she whispered in a weak, muffled tone. Then, right before my eyes, something astonishing and unreal happened. Bellatricia changed.

HEY GUYS! ANY IDEAS WHAT'S COMING NEXT? THE NEXT BIT OF THE STORY IS VITAL SO KEEP READING!

**MATT.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

It was impossible. Unthinkable. Unbelievable. Yet, there I stood, watching it unfold itself before my very own astounded pair of eyes. A normal demonling, changed. In the most unlikely of circumstances. Out in the open. Away from the magic of our citadel. In the cold and pouring rain. A true miracle.

I observed Bellatricia, the demon I had fallen in love with, the demon I had loved more than anything, the one demon I could trust. But, it turned out I loved something undemon-like, something terrible, horrible. I knew what she had turned into from the various beliefs in our citadel. I just didn't want to believe it. The face was one of extreme pallor, nothing like anything any demon had ever seen. Two eyes, one blue, the other green. A strange arch in the middle of her face frightened me. It was like nothing I'd ever seen before. It stuck outwards from the rest of her face, and had two holes at the bottom of the mind-boggling feature. Two complicated features were stuck to either side of her head. Below, her lips. But not lips of a demon. Lips of something else. She had many a thousand strands of long, silky blonde hair growing out from the top of her head. It was hideous. How could hair grow out of the head?

A large torso, two long arms, a hand and five fingers on the end of each. Two legs that seemed to support the entire body of my once beloved Bellatricia. Now, she had turned into a monster. I knew what she had turned into. Both me and the new Bellatricia breathed the one word out at the same time.

"Human."

My world collapsed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

"But how?" I questioned with a tone of disgust and discombobulatedness.

"It's complicated. I can't explain. I'm sorry."

"You should've told me," I complained.

"Told you what Lord Loss? That I was half- human? Do you think I'd just tell you that? I knew if I'd told you, you wouldn't had come with me," Bellatricia replied, getting quite angry. With that, she stormed off. I was all alone. Again.

It was all those hours later that I realised how much Bellatricia meant to me. Without her, I'd still have been alone, like I was at that moment. Bellatricia had still not returned. I was very worried about her. It was freezing. Pouring down with rain. I didn't know what to do. But some little instinct told me to go and search for her. That's exactly what I did. It was that or die.

"Bellatricia!" I screamed for the hundredth time in who knows how long. I just couldn't find her. I struggled to see anything due to the rain that was bucketing down in front of me, blocking my vision. My case was hopeless. I was about to give up. Then, I saw a light in the distance. A little speck on the muddled, rain- filled landscape. It was glowing, blinking at me. There was something magical about this light. It seemed to draw me in towards it. As I grew nearer to the light, I realised it was a window. Well, at least that's what I thought it was. Back in our citadel, we believed legends and myths about "windows" that were supposed to take you from one universe to the other, maybe even from our universe to the humans', if you got lucky. This light matched the descriptions we believed a window to be. It could be life-changing, yet life-risking. I didn't know whether to ignore it, or follow it through to its source. But I had to decide fast, because it wasn't going to stay there forever. I could go back to the citadel, and be safe, but live with a constant loneliness. Or I could follow this window through to its source, and witness possibly a whole new life, where people may appreciate me. There was no competition. I was fed up of my life. I walked straight through. That's when it got interesting.

**HEY! THANKS FOR READING AGAIN!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

Hey guys. I'm afraid I'm rapidly running out of ideas for the rest of this story. I need help. If you have absolutely any idea whatsoever, please PM me, because I don't know where I am going to take it from here! Help me?

Danger. My sharp senses immediately told me that I was in extreme danger. I walked through the window, came straight out the other side, into hell.

The sky was blue, for a start. That immediately told me that I was in another world. So it was true! Windows really did exist. Also, it was extremely hot. All around me were sand dunes. Everywhere. I was in the middle of nowhere. The Sun in this world was small and bright. In the "sky" above me, something flew over me. But a long way up. I could hear it very faintly. It sounded like thunder. It looked like a giant piece of metal, with two flaps coming off either side of it, and a triangle at its rear.

I'd been walking non-stop for hours. The sweat was pouring off me. I stank. Luckily, with me being one of the Demonata, I didn't need to eat for up to a week. If I needed food everyday, I'd be dead. But drink, I needed drink. Water. But there wasn't any. I was in the middle of a desert in another world. For all I knew, that entire world may have been desert. I was hopeless. There was no sign of Bellatricia either. I was going to die. And it would be slow and painful.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

**Hey hey! You're all so great! Thanks for reading guys! But still, help!**

Heart pounding, legs buckling. Sweat pouring off me. Mouth as dry as the desert around me. I was running. I'd seen something in the distance. A living being. It was moving, possibly a little slower than me, so if I kept running, I would catch up with it.

A few demonic hours later, or so it seemed, I caught up with the being. It was small and a pale pinkish colour, and was wearing a hooded jacket so I could not see its face. It must have been awfully hot.

"Who are you?" The being said, not even turning around to look at me.

"I'm Lord Loss, a demonling," I replied nervously.

"You do not meet my satisfaction. You are therefore unwanted here. Please leave my land immediately," It said harshly. I was hurt. How could this thing be so mean?

"I'm sorry, but I can't leave. I'm looking for a friend, and besides, how do I leave? The window has gone," I told the creature. Immediately, I knew I shouldn't have disobeyed his order to leave. The thing began to turn around. It started growling. Its face appeared for me to see. I only caught a quick look at it, as the creature straight away jumped at me. But that one split second was enough to tell me everything I needed to know. The face was familiar. Very familiar. I knew who it was. It was _Bellatricia._


End file.
